


Tweeks first

by SamuelDonovan



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Craig Tucker, M/M, Omega Tweek Tweak, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelDonovan/pseuds/SamuelDonovan





	Tweeks first

Tweek wakes up feeling more tired than usual. Maybe it was the extra cup he had before going to bed. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. Swinging his legs over the bed, standing up to get dressed. Tweek struggles to obtain balance, but manages to put pants and one of Craig's half dirty shirts on. Slipping on his already tied sneakers, he walks down the stairs. 

Brewing a fresh pot of coffee for himself, he grabs his favourite mug, and pours a hot cup with sugar, no cream. Nearly burning his throat, the first and second cup were gone. Pouring himself a third in his mug, and a fourth (and fifth) in a large thermos, he walks out the door. 

Craig sits on the back steps, cigarette in hand, as tweek walks up to him, his mug shaking, almost empty. 

Craig instantly notices something is off.   
"Babe, where's your coat, it's freezing. . You should have called, I would have picked you up. And is that my nasa shirt?" 

Tweek lazily looks down, his eyes going slightly wider, but not as wide as they usually do when he gets nervous.  
"S-s-sorry! I was in a r-rush to get out the door I guess. ." 

Craig chuckles softly.   
"It's alright dude, just been lookin for it is all." Craig sends him a wink, and the blonde blushes, gripping his mug tighter. 

"You ready to go inside? You seem cold." Craig steps his cigarette out, putting his arm over tweeks shoulder, rubbing his upper arm to bring some colour back into it. They walk through the back door with tweeks arm wrapped around Craig's hip. 

Sitting in the back left hand corner of the class, tweek listened with disinterest to whatever Mr.Garrison was talking about. Something about one tree Hill again, maybe. That's when he started to feel eyes on him. Stan was glancing back at him, nose twitching. Tweek felt uncomfortable, getting more antsy and twitchy. Was token looking at him too? Ugh! He didn't know, all he knew was that he needed out of there. Craig stared at the clock aimlessly on the other side of the room near the door, then down at his phone.  
"Mr. Garrison! May I go to the bathroom please?" Tweek squeaked and got up before Garrison could even turn around. He was gone. 

Craig looked up from his phone in his lap when he heard tweek rush out. Mr. Garrison turned back around shrugging his shoulders, continuing his lecture. Craig quietly walking out of the room, running to follow the scent as soon as the door closed behind him.

Tweek hid in a stall sitting on the floor, tears in his eyes. Rubbing his thighs together slowly and softly, he didn't even notice. Letting out quiet whimpers as he rested his head against his knees. What was happening?   
"Tweek? Babe, what's- what the fuck." Craig catches a wiff of whats coming from the handicapped stall at the end of the room.

Tweek let's out a soft whine, shifting to press his back more against the wall.   
"Tweek, you smell like honeyed up coffee, dude. More than you usually do." Tweek heard the door being pushed on gently. His grip on his knees tightened as he shifted more into the corner. 

"Can I come in please?" Craig lightly knocks on the door, pulling out his pocket knife before he gets a whimper in response.   
Craig flicks his pocket knife open, picks the lock, and pushes the door open slowly. 

"Dude what happened, did someone hurt you?"   
"N-n.. no. But Stan was staring at me weird!" Tweek stutters, rubbing his thighs together more vigorously.   
"C-craig.. I don't know what's going on!" Craig leans in, scenting at tweeks neck, tweek instantly moving his head to allow him more room, pulling his body closer, his grip tightened at Craig's shirt collar.  
"You're in heat."   
"IM IN WHAT" tweek begins to breathe heavier.   
"Tweek tweek tweek, calm down ok?" Craig kisses his neck softly, the blonde boy on the floor melting into Craig's arms under the touch. 

"We're going to take you home, get you into the bath, and call your parents."   
"WHAT, N.NO!" tweek begins to squirm.   
"Hey listen, baby. . Im going to say I could smell you in the bathroom, and brought you home, drew you a bath to cool you down, and walked out before I lost control. They'll check on you, and then leave you for the week. You call when youre ready. I have to go get some things anyway. Ok?" Craig had been planning this since they started dating. Not out of excitement, but more so to plot out the best way to go about tweeks first heat. 

"Y.. you can't leave! Craig.." tweek gripping Craig's jacket tightly, pulling his own body up and into Craig's. Tweek let's out a small whine, as he rubs his thighs together harder, his hips squirming for any sort of friction.   
"I. I . . Mngh. I need. ." Grinding his hips up into nothing. 

"Come here, honey." Craig rubs tweeks back gently, kissing and rubbing up against his neck where his scent glands are. Tweek whimpers, moving his head to the side to allow Craig more access.   
"Mmmnngh. . What are you d.doing. ."   
"Scenting you. It'll calm you down."   
Tweek leans into Craig's touch, begging for more than what he was being given.   
"Craig please. ."   
Craig runs his hand up tweeks back and gently hovers over the back of tweeks neck, his bonding site. Craig presses his fingers against the spot, softly rubbing it.   
Tweeks eyes roll into the back of his head.   
Craig stops, pulling his hand away before it goes to far. He stands up, pulling tweek with him, making him whine loudly and shift his legs in discomfort.   
"What?" Craig looked down at the blonde boy, realising the problem.   
"Jesus Christ dude. . I didn't realise you'd be that slick already."   
"Th.. that's what h.happens when you touch there!"   
Tweek whined, pushing himself into craig. 

"Man, you're first is hitting you hard." Craig rubs his back, trying to comfort him. Tweeks hands go to desperately rubbing his hard on through his tented jeans. His hands shake as he moves to unbutton them.   
"Stop!" Craig panics, tweek beginning to cry.   
"Come on, babe, let's get you home." 

Craig places tweek in his car, closes the door, and moves to the driver's side. Hopping in, he starts the car and shifts in reverse to get out of his parking spot. The blonde boy in the passenger of Craig's black '99 acura integra, squirming in his seat, reaches over the touch Craig's pants. "woah there dude, just chill out for a minute. We'll be back at yours in less than 5 okay?" Tweek bit his lip, Craig shifting into 3rd gear. The blonde gripped Craig through his jeans, leaning over the centre console to run his face against Craig's upper arm. Obviously trying to scent his neck.   
"This is going to be a long week." 

Craig takes tweeks shirt off, throwing it in the bathroom laundry bin. The blonde stands in front of a drawn cold bath. His face flush, the black haired boy pulling his pants and underwear down to let them hit the floor. Tweeks smaller erection standing against his lower stomach. "Er.. d.dont look.." Craig smirks, his hand trailing from tweeks chest down to the tip of his erection. Tweek sucks in a sharp breath as he fights thrusting his hips up.   
"Come on, coffee bean, let's get you in the tub. You're burning up." Craig's hand moves back up to frame tweeks cheek. I'll call your mom and let her know. They'll leave the house for the week to give you privacy and when they do, you call me and I'll head over. I have to get groceries and clothes and shit. I'll be back in about an hour."   
Tweek shuffles in the tub, the cold water clearing up some of the haze. "c.craig?" "Hm?" "I.. I love you." Craig kneels by the tub, kissing tweek softly.   
"I love you too, you bean. I'll call your mom and then I'll be back in a bit." Craig closes the bathroom door on his way out. 

Two hours later, Craig finally receives the much anticipated phone call. "Hello?! Dude I've been worried sick, can I come yet?!" All Craig hears on the other end is heavy breathing, followed by tweek sniffling. "dude, hello?"   
"Mm..nnah Craig where are you? I c.cant.." "I'm on my way, why didn't you call?!" "Mm..m.mom..gave. toy-nnnn" "you started without me?" "Forgot to c.call.." 

Craig races into the house, using the key tweek gave him ages ago. He drops the grocery in the fridge and pantry, grabs a roll of toilet paper for clean up, and rushes up the stairs. "tweek..?" He knocks on has boyfriend's door "can I come in?" Tweek whines loudly, Craig opening the door to see the most beautiful thing he has ever seen; tweek has his face smooshed against the bed, shirt still on. His ass up with his legs spread, underwear around one ankle. His shaking hand reaching around his back, pushing in a medium sized vibrator into his tight virgin hole. Tweeks scent of sage, lavender, and honeyed coffee fills the air, Craig letting the smell fill his nostrils, the scent over taking him. Craig takes I step forward. "Honey, why do you still have your shirt on?" Craig smirks, setting the roll on the side table and sits on the side of the bed as his cock becomes rock hard in his tight pants. Tweek pulls the toy out, wincing at the loss but knowing he'll have something better soon. He crawls off the bed and immediately starts to unbutton Craig's pants. Craigs hand goes into tweeks hair as he sucks in a breath against the blondes neck. Nibbling on the blondes neck and earlobe, gently scenting the gland behind tweeks left ear. His eyes roll back slightly under Craig's touches; obvious to him now that toys are no substitute for an alphas care.   
Tweek wastes no time, his shaky hands slipping his hand down Craig's pants. After Craig's hard erection is exposed, the blonde straddles him, shoving Craig's fingers in his mouth. Craig takes them out, the blondes ass wiggling backwards. "p.please.. I ne.eed.." Craig complies, pushing two wet fingers up tweeks tight little hole with no resistance. The blonde throws his head back, gripping Craig's shoulders tightly as he pushes his hips back to make the fingers go deeper. "mnngh more. Please!" Craig pushes a third finger in as he searches for the sweet spot. "nncraig.. I need your knot.. alpha p.please"   
"Baby wait, we need to get you more comfortable." Craig pulls his fingers out of tweeks soaking wet hole and gently pushes him off of his lap. Tweek pouts, rubbing his legs together harshly in frustration as he breathes heavily. Craig stands up, pulling off his shoes, sox's, shirt and pants, followed lastly by his boxers. His larger erection making tweeks focus shift from how uncomfortable he was to excitement. Craig climbs into the bed, moving the pillows to let himself rest against while sitting up. Craig motions for tweek to come straddle him again, which he happily complies. He pulls the blondes shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Tweek takes Craig's hard cock and guilds it into his tight holes entrance. He pushes his body down, making Craig's cock disappear. Craig gasps, gripping the blondes hips. "f.fuck shhhit" tweek bites his lip, leaning into Craig's neck. Tweek rubs his face into Craig's neck, one hand on his chest, the other caressing Craig's bonding site. The black haired boys eyes roll into the back of his head as he thrusts harshly upwards into tweeks tight little asshole.   
"Mmnnghh Craig..!" Tweeks sounds only muffled by Craig's neck. "feels.. g.g.ood.." Craig continues to thrust upward into tweek as tweeks chewed nails run across the back of craigs neck, bouncing up and down on craig. Craig pants "ah.. ah.. ah.! Ah! Tweek.. ah! Fuck tweek.! Shhhh.it. don't.. don't stop. Please.!" Tweek grips harder as Craig thrusts upward at a greater pace. "Mm..nmmnnnghhah! Craig!" Tweek throws his head back as he bites his lip, tweeks seed shoots onto Craig's chest. Craig leans into tweeks chest, gripping his hips tightly enough to leave light bruising "fuck..fuck fuck fuuck. Ah!" Craig thrusts once more into tweek, his bulge growing into his knot. Tweeks eyes roll back, his body melting into Craig's as he rests comfortably on his knot.   
Craig grabs the toilet paper off the side table to clean up the mess tweek made on his chest and tosses it in the waste bucket.   
He runs his fingers through tweeks damp hair. "you feel better, pumpkin?" "Mmn.." tweek has a slight upcurve to his lips, his eyes fluttering closed for some much needed rest.


End file.
